Affair
by GegeNette
Summary: -


**Disclaimer : JK. ROWLING**

Ketika pagi yang mengawali hari itu, yang ku tahu hanya, dia sudah pergi.

Tempat tidur di sebelahku masih terasa hangat dan berbekas penuh tanda tanya. Bahkan ketika jari-jariku meraba tempat tidur yang sebagian kusut itu, aku masih merasakan aku sedang membelai punggungnya.

Aku menghela nafas melihat sebagian tempat tidur itu kosong. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda selamat tinggal yang di tinggalkannya untukku, dia pergi begitu saja seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu di permasalahkan. Dan mungkin, sepertinya ia tidak tahu siapa yang merasa kesepian sekarang. Sekarang bukan dia orang pertama yang ku lihat ketika aku terbangun atau terlelap. Hanya bantal dan selimut saja.

Aku bergerak duduk di atas tempat tidur, menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menyulubungiku. Kemudian memungut kemeja kerja kementrianku yang masih tergeletak, tidak berpindah. Lalu memakainya dengan malas ketika aku perlu mengancingi kemeja ini satu persatu.

Dengan tidak sengaja, pantulan cermin yang sebelumnya tidak ku lihat di kamar ini, menarik perhatianku. Aku mengeluh, kemudian berjalan semakin mendekat. Aku mengelus leherku yang sangat terlihat jelas oleh cumbuan darinya. Dan juga sangat memerah.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyumpahi pemuda itu.

Terlihat sangat mengerikan dan dapat menimbulkan tanda tanya jika orang melihatnya. Tentu saja.

Aku segera mengenakan jas kulit, yang untung saja ku kenakan saat ini. Bagian leher jas ini dapat menutupi cumbuan gila dari Ferret itu.

Setelah pakaianku lengkap dan sepatuku, aku berdiri, bergegas meninggalkan Motel Muggle ini. Sepertinya semuanya telah selesai dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku menutup pintu kamar itu lalu turun melalui tangga dan bersiap untuk ber apparate menuju Kementrian Sihir.

Mungkin akan ada berkas-berkas sekitar satu meter, yang perlu ku tanda tangani sekarang.

~~oo~~

Sebuah rumah sederhana, namun tampak hangat dan nyaman kini menjadi objek yang pertama kali ku lihat, ketika aku berapperate.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. _Telat lagi_, batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah yang bertingkat-tingkat itu dengan senyum yang ku coba sebisanya. Sambil membawa tas kecil ku yang serbaguna, aku berjalan melihat suara keramaian yang sudah terdengar dari luar rumah itu. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku melihat bayang-bayang keluargaku dari jendela rumah itu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tidak menunggu begitu lama, pintu itu telah di buka oleh adik iparku, Ginny. Ia tersenyum melihatku, kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hermione! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu." Ucap Ginny riang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ginny. Bagaimana dengan Lily kecil? Apa ia membuatmu ngidam aneh-aneh?" candaku sembari masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Hermione!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar nada cemberut dari Ginny, yang kemudian juga tertawa padaku.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Suara riang yang menggemaskan itu membuatku berbalik melihat seorang gadis kecil replikaku, namun tidak dengan warna rambut merahnya yang terang menyala. Ia berlari kehadapanku, kemudian memeluk kakiku yang seukuran dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Hai, Rosie." Aku tersenyum melihat anak pertamaku, Rose Weasley yang tersenyum lebar melihatku. Gigi kelincinya semakin membesar semenjak ia tumbuh menjadi balita. Juga bintik-bintik di wajahnya semakin terlihat, menandakan ia adalah keturunan Weasley. Pipinya yang tampak bulat dan merah muda membuatku gemas melihat anak ku sendiri.

Aku menggendongnya, membiarkan ia duduk di lenganku.

"Mommy kenapa kau telat? Tidak seperti biasanya Mommy telat." Tanya Rosie polos, mengeluarkan bibir bawahnya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum paksaanku. "Maafkan aku, Rose. Mommy harus membeli kado yang spesial untukmu, sehingga Mommy telat sekitar sepuluh menit. Apakah itumembuatmu marah kepada Mommy?" Godaku.

Seketika itu juga Rose tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Matanya yang biru kemudian cerah. _Dasar anak kecil_.

"Aku ingin melihatnya Mom, sekarang Mommy!"

Aku segera menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Sementara Rosie tertawa senang sembari lompat-lompat tidak sabaran. Aku membuka tas kecil itu, lalu meraih-raih kedalamnya mencari sebuah kotak yang berukuran sangat besar.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak yang telah berbalut kertas kado yang menarik hati anak kecil. Dan juga pita hijau muda kesukaan Rose.

Dengan cekatan, gadis kecil itu menyobek kertas itu tanpa peduli. Bahkan untuk seukuran anak kecil seperti itu, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku padanya. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Weasley yang penasaran dan mendekat, untuk melihat kado yang ku siapkan untuknya. Ia adalah anak kecil yang tidak bersalah.

"Wow! Buku dongeng seri kesukaanku! Juga ada cokelat, boneka teddy bear besar yang berbulu salju dan… oh Mommy! Sebuah buku catatan dan pena bulu angsa?" Suara Rose melengking dengan senangnya, setelah melihat satu persatu kado yang ku berikan untuknya.

"Wow, Hermione, semuanya benar-benar menarik. Ternyata ia lebih menyukai buku sama sepertimu, daripada replika bunga kecil yang terbuat dari kaca milikku. " Ucap seseorang dengan kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Ron yang tidak ku sadari telah berada di sebelahku, meletakkan lengannya di bahuku.

"Oh, Ron." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengurus tahananmu, sehingga kau lupa jika Rose adalah replika dariku."

Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa mendengarku, sementara Ron hanya mengacak-acak rambutku.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Siapa tamu satu lagi?" Tanya Mr. Wealsey.

"Entahlah, biar aku yang buka." Jawab Fleur yang akan membuka pintu untuk tamu satu lagi.

"Ah jangan! Biar aku saja, Aunty Fleur." Tolak Rose segera mungkin, menghadang bibinya.

Dengan sekali lompat, meraih gagang pintu itu, Rose berhasil membuka pintu itu. Pintu itupun terbuka kemudian memperlihatkan seseorang yang tidak aku harapkan untuk hadir sekarang di sini.

"Scropius!" Rose kemudian memeluk seorang anak kecil laki-laki beramput pirang platinum seukurannya.

"Maafkan aku telat, Rose." Scorpius, yang ku tahu adalah anak dari Malfoy itu tersenyum manis. Ia sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya apalagi jika memakai setelan hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, yang kini berada di belakang anaknya dengan kaku, tidak menatap balik tatapan yang tertuju pada keluarganya.

"Maafkan kami, Hermione, Ron. Aku harap kami tidak mengganggu acara pestanya." Wanita berambut hitam itu maju dengan anggun bersama _coat_ kulit hazelnya, melihatku dengan senyum meminta maaf.

Aku memaksakan senyumku. "Tentu saja, Astoria." Jawabku menerimanya.

"Lagipula kalian belum melewatkan tiup lilinnya." Molly tersenyum kepada mereka dengan hangat.

Astoria tersenyum lega. "Ayo, Scorpius berikan hadiahnya kepada Rosie." Astoria memegang bahu kecil anaknya itu.

"B-baik Mom." Ragu-ragu Scorpius memberikan kado yang berada di belakangnya kepada Rose. Bungkusan kado itu tampak mahal dengan balutan merah muda, seperti anak kecil.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius." Rose tersenyum senang, menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rosie." Scorpius tersenyum malu.

Aku tersenyum melihat suasana merah muda yang hangat itu dan pandanganku berhenti pada Draco yang melihatku dengan datar, sementara ia hanya berdiri, bersender pada pintu dan memasukkan tangannya pada saku _coat_ hitamnya, segelap pandangannya padaku.

~~oo~~

"Aku sangat senang melihat Rose." Ucap Ron di sela-sela buku yang di bacanya. "Ia terlihat gembira sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari menyisir rambutku pada cermin di depannya. "Bukankah itu baik?" Jawabku mengambil kapsul di sebelah meja cermin itu.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya dengan anak kecil itu."

Aku terkekeh. "Maksudmu Scorpius?" Aku menarik tongkat sihirku dan berbisik '_Aguamenti_'. Mengeluarkan air dari tongkatku pada sebuah gelas.

"Ya, entahlah siapa namanya. Aku rasa Rose menyukainya." Ucap Ron dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Ron, kau terlalu berlebihan. Mereka masih anak kecil." Aku segera menelan kapsul itu bersama air.

"Ya itu memang benar. Ah bodoh sekali aku memikirkannya."

Aku tersenyum meletakkan gelas itu. "Kau lihat? Kau terlalu banyak pikiran. Rileks saja." Ucapku berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur, tidur di sebelah Ron yang telah menutup bukunya.

"Ya kau benar. Oh ya, tapi sepertinya aku merasa aneh dengan Ferret itu…"

"Draco, Ron." Koreksiku malas.

"Umm ya, terserahlah. Tadi aku menangkap Malfoy melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku berdeham sebelum aku segera menjawab. "Mungkin kau salah lihat. Mungkin Draco melihat anaknya. Tadikan aku berada di sebelah Scorpius, Rose, Albus dan James yang sedang bermain, bukan?"

"Hmm.. Benar juga. Ah sudahlah aku ingin tidur, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Mungkin karena kasus tadi di kantor."

Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum mematikan lampu di sebelah tempat tidurku.

THE END


End file.
